


whore

by earthtomorgan



Series: lesson learned? [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Brat, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, Pussy Spanking, Sex, Sexual Content, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student, Teasing, bratty sub, daddy - Freeform, sir, student, sub, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtomorgan/pseuds/earthtomorgan
Summary: slut gets with another boy. though she isn’t satisfied, she’s punished nonetheless.





	1. Chapter 1

She began to feel excited in her lower regions whenever she would see him. She especially liked when he would tell her she did something wrong in an innocent context.

Often times she wouldn’t do her homework and her grade still sat at an A... but that was neither here nor there.

He had also opened her up to sexual possibilities she didn’t previously know existed. And it was hardly easy to fulfill her needs on a regular basis without drawing attention to their relations, which meant she’d turned to other means of satisfaction. 

It started with touching herself, which only satisfied her so much. It did help get rid of the heat between her legs when she would see her professor look incredibly attractive during class. But her hands were only so much and it always came back anyway.

She had been thinking about the male gender in its entirety quite a bit, but she hadn’t planned on acting on her thoughts. 

So when she kissed a friend her age, she was surprised. They took it further, but once it was taken as far as it could go, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. It just wasn’t the same. 

She wanted her professor to spank her and choke her and make her obey. She didn’t want a high school boy to jab her awkwardly for five to ten minutes. 

But she knew what she needed, so she kept embarking on this pointless journey of teenage sex. 

She wrote that one off as useless so she moved on. She then met up with a boy she had messed around with before, hoping that might help get her needs met quicker.

He was more dominant than the other one, which was nice. He seemed to enjoy having the control, but it just wasn’t enough. She so desperately wanted a large hand around her throat, needed a rough grip on her hips as she was destroyed from behind. 

A few weeks later, she hooked up with another cute one. He had a nice body, but he just couldn’t seem to pleasure her right.

She gave the second boy another chance, as he had satisfied her more than the others.

She couldn’t help but dream of her tall, strong professor as this seventeen year old idiot used her, and not in the way she liked. 

She let herself try one more time with one more guy, almost losing hope. With this one, she found herself enjoying the experience. He knew how to please her with just his dick and even whispered to her a few times. The sound of a low, turned on male voice excited her beyond belief. 

She felt satisfied after this encounter, deciding to keep him close.

They hooked up again and again, each time just on the edge of enough. She would slowly introduce some things that would help her out, such as positively reinforcing when he would moan by moaning back, louder. 

She asked him to hold her down, and he agreed. She didn’t exactly specify how, but once they were tangled up in his bed, his hands moved to her shoulders. He looked at her, questioning. She relocated his hand to her throat, and he wrapped it around and choked her.

He was a fast learner, rapidly taking to her newfound kinky ways.

She still went slow, treading lightly in case one thing turned him off completely.

She called him ‘Sir’ for the first time when he asked her a question while they were laying down while touching each other and talking quietly. He raised an eyebrow, then continued whispering. 

She tried it again, and he asked her “what was up with the ‘Sir’ stuff”.

So she dropped it, embarrassed. She got over it quickly, though, and just tried to enjoy what she could.

They were both flirty types, which would come across in school.

He had her against his locker at the end of the day, talking about what they were going to do next time they hung out. More like what he was going to do to her.

The hallway was bare as students were entering their homerooms, so he let his hand linger on her breast. 

They were just about to say their goodbyes when the man she’d been thinking about for weeks exited his classroom at the end of the hallway. 

The him who was standing in front of her seemed to be worried about getting in trouble from getting caught. She was worried (excited) about being punished in a different way. 

“Go to class.” he said.

They turned and started to walk away. Him quicker than her.

“You,” she turned as he spoke to her, “can stay.”

She bit her lip, waiting with her professor until the boy she was suddenly no longer wishing to touch had turned the corner. 

He turned and walked into the room he had walked out of. She followed.

Once they were in his office with the blinds drawn and the door locked, he spoke.

“Him?”

She shrugged.

“Him.” 

She didn’t respond.

“Really?”

She looked down. He sat on the edge of his desk as she leaned on the wall.

“So you’re fucking random boys now? That’s what he is, you know. A boy. Immature. Sir’s cock just wasn’t enough for you, little slut?” 

“You wouldn’t fuck me.” she muttered, not looking up.

He didn’t answer, his silence threatening.

“Is that really how you want to talk to me right now?” 

She shrugged.

“Don’t shrug at me.”

She looked up and shrugged again. 

He stared her down. She didn’t break away from his look.

He stood up suddenly. He came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, thrusting her forward. She fell onto his desk, ass up.


	2. Chapter 2

“This skirt again? Probably to give him easy access to this slutty pussy. Is that right?” he said softly as he pulled up her skirt and pulled down her underwear.

 

He slapped her ass, causing her to gasp.

 

“I expect an answer when I speak to you.”

 

“Y-yes, Sir.”

 

“Say it.” he directed.

 

“I- I wore this skirt because I’m a slut. And I wanted to give him easy- easy access to my pussy.” she mumbled.

 

“Good girl.” he whispered. “I’m still going to need to punish you, though. Sluts don’t get away with being brats. You need to be taught another lesson. And probably another. And another. With some good rough fuckings in between, until you understand that you are a bad girl and start to act good.”

 

She whimpered.

 

He noticed her pussy clenching around nothing.

 

“Do you want me to touch you, little one?” he asked quietly.

 

“Yes, Sir,” she breathed.

 

“That’s too bad.” he said as he slapped her dripping pussy.

 

She moaned, so desperate for him to pleasure her that she couldn’t even produce the right sounds to convey her frustration.

 

“Dumb little slut.” he said as he spanked her ass, hard. “All you can do is moan.”

 

She moaned again, mind a blur as her thoughts narrowed down to one thing. Having him inside of her.

 

“Sir, Sir, please,” she mumbled.

 

“Please what?” he coaxed.

 

“I need- I need you-”

 

“You need what? What do you need, little one?” he said softly.

 

“Your dick, please, please, Sir,” she begged.

 

She heard him undoing his belt, pulling down his pants. A few moments later, she felt his dick against her pussy. She almost pushed back onto him, but didn’t. She didn’t want to mess this up.

 

Instead she stayed put, quietly whining as he teased her opening with his tip.

 

He pushed it in a little bit, but then withdrew.

 

She was starting to get impatient, and the next time he pushed in like that, she pushed back on him.

 

It didn’t get him inside of her much further, but it got her ass slapped.

 

“Are you that impatient for Sir’s dick? Really? That fucking needy?”

 

“Yes! Please, just fuck me!” she said, frustrated.

 

“Don’t talk back.”

 

“I’ll do anything, please, just fuck me! Just fuck me, please, Daddy, please, FUCK ME!I need you so fucking bad, pl-“

 

Her pleading was cut off by a loud cry as he shoved into her suddenly.

 

She moaned, so grateful that he was finally here to please her.

 

“This what you fucking wanted? You wanted my big dick inside of you, while I call you a little whore? Is that what you like? Is this what you wanted?”

 

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” she cried, a wet mess.

 

“Could he do this for you? Did you fuck him like this? Did he bend you over and spank you? Can his dick do this?” he fired off questions as he thrusted into her particularly hard, causing her body to shake.

 

“No, Sir,” she responded in a breathy moan.

 

“Could he even make you cum?”

 

“No, no, only you, Daddy, fuck,”

 

“Pathetic.”

 

She came faster than she ever had before, harder than she ever had before.

 

“That’s a good girl, cum on Daddy’s dick. Use Daddy to make yourself feel good, go ahead.” he coaxed as she squeezed him and dripped all down her thighs.

 

He held her shoulders, pulling her back onto his dick.

 

“Daddy’s missed you, princess. This tight little pussy and your voice when you moan sounding like a fucking angel. You’re like a perfect little goddamn porn star, aren’t you?” he said, his voice turned on and wavering. She knew this meant he was close to cumming.

 

“D-daddy- oh, fuck, fuck, harder! Please, more, more, more, fuck!” she cried, biting her lip so hard she was afraid it might bleed.

 

“More? You want more?” he asked, the sound of his hips meeting her ass loud and prevalent.

 

“Yes! Oh, my God, more! More, fuck, I need to cum so fucking bad.” she mumbled the last part.

 

“More? You’re getting a little greedy now, aren’t you? Some little sluts get tied up and left there to drip down their messy thighs and never get to cum...”

 

“I need- I need- I need more.” she mumbled.

 

“Tell Daddy how much you need to cum.”

 

“So bad, please! I’ve been waiting for fucking forever, I can’t make myself cum like you can, please, please, Sir, please,” she rambled, words jumbling together.

 

“Oh, so you’ve been touching yourself?” he asked, not slowing at all.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’m sorry, please don’t punish me- I’m too close, please don’t- I’ll be a good girl.” she begged.

 

“You need to cum, right now. Cum.” he said, wrapping his hand around her throat and pulling her closer.

 

She came on his command, trembling and moaning.

 

“Daddy’s gonna cum, little one, are you going to take his cum like a good girl, all inside of your pussy?” he asked, his voice soft and his thrusts not.

 

“Yes, Sir.” she breathed, trying to catch her breath.

 

“Good girl,” he said, sounding close to moaning. He came, filling her up.

 

She moaned pathetically, whimpering after.

 

“You like when Daddy fills you up? You like that?” he whispered before pulling out.

 

She nodded, not caring that he probably wouldn’t be able to see.

 

He pulled his dick out of her, again watching his cum drip down. He didn’t wipe it away this time, though, he just let her stay wet and dirty like the little slut she was.

 

He slapped her ass.

 

And that was it. She was sent off once again, a wet, slutty mess.


End file.
